January 13
January 13 is the 13th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 352 days remaining until the end of the year (353 in leap years). It is sometimes celebrated as New Year's Eve (at least in the 20th & 21st centuries) by ethnic groups and religious orders still using the thirteen-days-adrift Julian calendar (Old New Year). Events *532 – Nika riots in Constantinople. *888 – Odo, Count of Paris becomes King of the Franks. *1435 – Sicut Dudum, forbidding the enslavement of the Guanche natives in Canary Islands by theSpanish, is promulgated by Pope Eugene IV. *1547 – Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey is sentenced to death. *1607 – The Bank of Genoa fails after announcement of national bankruptcy in Spain. *1666 – French traveller Jean-Baptiste Tavernier arrived in Dhaka and met Shaista Khan. *1793 – Nicolas Jean Hugon de Bassville, representative of Revolutionary France, lynched by a mob in Rome *1797 – French Revolutionary Wars: A naval battle between a French ship of the line and two British frigates off the coast of Brittany ends with the French vessel running aground, resulting in over 900 deaths. *1815 – War of 1812: British troops capture Fort Peter in St. Marys, Georgia, the only battle of the war to take place in the state. *1822 – The design of the Greek flag is adopted by the First National Assembly at Epidaurus. *1830 – The Great Fire of New Orleans begins. *1833 – United States President Andrew Jackson writes to Vice President Martin Van Buren expressing his opposition to South Carolina's defiance of federal authority in the Nullification Crisis. *1840 – The steamship Lexington burns and sinks four miles off the coast of Long Island with the loss of 139 lives. *1842 – Dr. William Brydon, an assistant surgeon in the British East India Company Army during the First Anglo-Afghan War, becomes famous for being the sole survivor of an army of 4,500 men and 12,000 camp followers when he reaches the safety of a garrison in Jalalabad, Afghanistan. *1847 – The Treaty of Cahuenga ends the Mexican–American War in California. *1869 – National convention of black leaders meets in Washington, D.C. *1893 – The Independent Labour Party of the United Kingdom holds its first meeting. *1893 – U.S. Marines land in Honolulu, Hawaii from the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/USS_Boston_(1884) USS Boston] to prevent the queen from abrogating the Bayonet Constitution. *1895 – First Italo-Ethiopian War: the war's opening battle, the Battle of Coatit, occurs; it is an Italian victory. *1898 – Émile Zola's J'accuse exposes the Dreyfus affair. *1908 – The Rhoads Opera House Fire in Boyertown, Pennsylvania kills 171 people. *1910 – The first public radio broadcast takes place; a live performance of the opera Cavalleria rusticana is sent out over the airwaves from the Metropolitan Opera House in New York, New York. *1913 – Delta Sigma Theta Sorority Incorporated was founded on the campus of Howard University. *1915 – An earthquake in Avezzano, Italy kills 29,800. *1934 – The Candidate of Sciences degree is established in the Soviet Union. *1935 – A plebiscite in Saarland shows that 90.3% of those voting wish to join Nazi Germany. *1939 – The Black Friday bush fires burn 20,000 square kilometers of land in Australia, claiming the lives of 71 people. *1942 – Henry Ford patents a plastic automobile, which is 30% lighter than a regular car. *1942 – World War II: First use of an aircraft ejection seat by a German test pilot in a Heinkel He 280 jet fighter. *1951 – First Indochina War: The Battle of Vĩnh Yên begins, which will end in a major victory for France. *1953 – An article appears in Pravda accusing some of the most prestigious and prominent doctors, mostly Jews, in the Soviet Union of taking part in a vast plot to poison members of the top Soviet political and military leadership. *1958 – The Moroccan Army of Liberation ambushes a Spanish patrol in the Battle of Edchera. *1960 – The Gulag system of forced labor camps in the Soviet Union is officially abolished. *1963 – Coup d'état in Togo results in assassination of president Sylvanus Olympio *1964 – Anti-Muslim riots break out in Calcutta, resulting in 100 deaths. *1964 – Karol Wojtyla, the future Pope John Paul II, is appointed archbishop of Kraków, Poland. *1966 – Robert C. Weaver becomes the first African American Cabinet member when he is appointed United States Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. *1968 – Johnny Cash performs live at Folsom State Prison *1972 – Prime Minister Kofi Abrefa Busia and President Edward Akufo-Addo of Ghana are ousted in a bloodless military coup by Colonel Ignatius Kutu Acheampong. *1974 – Seraphim is elected Archbishop of Athens and All Greece. *1978 – United States Food and Drug Administration requires all blood donations to be labeled "paid" or "volunteer" donors. *1982 – Shortly after takeoff, Air Florida Flight 90, a Boeing 737 jet crashes into Washington, D.C.'s 14th Street Bridge and falls into the Potomac River, killing 78 including four motorists. *1985 – A passenger train plunges into a ravine in Ethiopia, killing 428 in the worst railroad disaster in Africa. *1986 – A month-long violent struggle begins in Aden, South Yemen between supporters of Ali Nasir Muhammad and Abdul Fattah Ismail, resulting in thousands of casualties. *1988 – Lee Teng-hui becomes the first native Taiwanese President of the Republic of China. *1990 – a seven-day pogrom breaks out against the Armenian civilian population of Baku, Azerbaijan during which Armenians were beaten, tortured, murdered, and expelled from the city. *1990 – Douglas Wilder becomes the first elected African American governor as he takes office in Richmond, Virginia. *1991 – Soviet Union troops attack Lithuanian independence supporters in Vilnius, killing 14 people and wounding 1000. *1993 – Space Shuttle program: [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Space_Shuttle_Endeavour Endeavour] heads for space for the third time as STS-54 launches from the Kennedy Space Center. *2000 – Bill Gates resigns as CEO of Microsoft. *2001 – An earthquake hits El Salvador, killing more than 800. *2012 – The passenger cruise ship Costa Concordia sinks off the coast of Italy. There are 32 confirmed deaths amongst the 4232 passengers and crew. *2012 – The opening ceremony of the Winter Youth Olympics takes place in Innsbruck, Austria. Births *1334 – Henry II of Castile (d. 1379) *1505 – Joachim II Hector, Elector of Brandenburg (d. 1571) *1562 – Mark Alexander Boyd, Scottish poet and soldier (d. 1601) *1596 – Jan van Goyen, Dutch painter (d. 1656) *1610 – Archduchess Maria Anna of Austria (d. 1665) *1616 – Antoinette Bourignon, French-Flemish mystic and author (d. 1680) *1651 – Henry Booth, 1st Earl of Warrington, English soldier and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1694) *1683 – Christoph Graupner, German harpsichord player and composer (d. 1760) *1698 – Metastasio, Italian poet and playwright (d. 1782) *1720 – Richard Hurd, English bishop (d. 1808) *1749 – Maler Müller, German poet, painter, and playwright (d. 1825) *1787 – John Davis, American lawyer and politician, 14th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1854) *1804 – Paul Gavarni, French illustrator (d. 1866) *1805 – Thomas Dyer, American politician, 18th Mayor of Chicago (d. 1862) *1808 – Salmon P. Chase, American jurist and politician, 6th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1873) *1812 – Victor de Laprade, French poet and critic (d. 1883) *1832 – Horatio Alger, Jr., American journalist and author (d. 1899) *1845 – Félix Tisserand, French astronomer and academic (d. 1896) *1857 – Anastasios Papoulas, Greek general (d. 1935) *1858 – Oskar Minkowski, Lithuanian-German biologist and academic (d. 1931) *1859 – Kostis Palamas, Greek poet and playwright (d. 1943) *1861 – Max Nonne, German neurologist and academic (d. 1959) *1864 – Wilhelm Wien, German physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1928) *1865 – Princess Marie of Orléans (d. 1908) *1866 – Vasily Kalinnikov, Russian bassoon player and composer (d. 1901) *1869 – Prince Emanuele Filiberto, Duke of Aosta (d. 1931) *1870 – Ross Granville Harrison, American biologist and anatomist (d. 1959) *1872 – Vlasios Tsirogiannis, Greek general (d. 1928) *1878 – Lionel Groulx, Canadian priest and historian (d. 1967) *1878 – Geert Lotsij, Dutch rower (d. 1959) *1881 – Essington Lewis, Australian engineer and businessman (d. 1961) *1883 – Prince Arthur of Connaught (d. 1938) *1883 – Nathaniel Cartmell, American runner and coach (d. 1967) *1884 – Sophie Tucker, Ukrainian-American singer and actress (d. 1966) *1885 – Alfred Fuller, Canadian-American businessman, founded the Fuller Brush Company (d. 1973) *1886 – Art Ross, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (d. 1964) *1887 – Gabriel Gabrio, French actor (d. 1946) *1887 – George Gurdjieff, Russian-French mystic and philosopher (d. 1949) *1890 – Jüri Uluots, Estonian journalist, lawyer, and politician, 7th Prime Minister of Estonia (d. 1945) *1892 – Ermanno Aebi, Italian-Swiss footballer (d. 1976) *1893 – Roy Cazaly, Australian footballer and coach (d. 1963) *1893 – Clark Ashton Smith, American poet, sculptor, painter, and author (d. 1961) *1893 – Chaim Soutine, Belarusian-French painter (d. 1943) *1898 – Kaj Munk, Danish pastor and playwright (d. 1944) *1898 – Carlo Tagliabue, Italian opera singer (d. 1978) *1901 – A. B. Guthrie, Jr., American historian and author (d. 1991) *1901 – Mieczysław Żywczyński, Polish priest and historian (d. 1978) *1904 – Richard Addinsell, English composer (d. 1977) *1904 – Nathan Milstein, Ukrainian-American violinist and composer (d. 1992) *1905 – Kay Francis, American actress, singer, and producer (d. 1968) *1905 – Jack London, English sprinter and pianist (d. 1966) *1906 – Zhou Youguang, Chinese linguist and academic *1909 – Helm Glöckler, German racing driver (d. 1993) *1909 – Marinus van der Lubbe, Dutch anarchist (d. 1934) *1910 – Yannis Tsarouchis, Greek painter and illustrator (d. 1989) *1911 – Joh Bjelke-Petersen, New Zealand-Australian farmer and politician, 31st Premier of Queensland (d. 2005) *1913 – Jeff Morrow, American actor (d. 1993) *1914 – Osa Massen, Danish actress (d. 2006) *1914 – Ted Willis, Baron Willis, English author, playwright, and screenwriter (d. 1992) *1918 – Stephen Dunne, American actor and radio host (d. 1977) *1919 – Robert Stack, American actor and producer (d. 2003) *1921 – Necati Cumalı, Greek-Turkish author and poet (d. 2001) *1921 – Dachine Rainer, American-English author and poet (d. 2000) *1922 – Albert Lamorisse, French director and producer (d. 1970) *1923 – Daniil Shafran, Russian cellist (d. 1997) *1923 – Willem Slijkhuis, Dutch runner (d. 2003) *1924 – Paul Feyerabend, Austrian-Swiss philosopher and academic (d. 1994) *1924 – Roland Petit, French dancer and choreographer (d. 2011) *1925 – Georgi Kaloyanchev, Bulgarian actor (d. 2012) *1925 – Rosemary Murphy, American actress (d. 2014) *1925 – Ron Tauranac, Australian engineer and designer *1925 – Gwen Verdon, American actress and dancer (d. 2000) *1926 – Michael Bond, English soldier and author, created Paddington Bear *1926 – Carolyn Gold Heilbrun, American author and academic (d. 2003) *1926 – Melba Liston, American trombonist and composer (d. 1999) *1926 – Shakti Samanta, Indian director and producer (d. 2009) *1927 – Brock Adams, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 5th United States Secretary of Transportation (d. 2004) *1927 – Sydney Brenner, South African biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate *1929 – Joe Pass, American guitarist and composer (d. 1994) *1930 – Liz Anderson, American singer-songwriter (d. 2011) *1930 – Frances Sternhagen, American actress *1931 – Ian Hendry, English actor (d. 1984) *1931 – Charles Nelson Reilly, American actor and director (d. 2007) *1931 – Chris Wiggins, English-Canadian actor *1932 – Barry Bishop, American mountaineer, photographer, and scholar (d. 1994) *1932 – Bearcat Wright, American wrestler (d. 1982) *1933 – Tom Gola, American basketball player, coach, and politician (d. 2014) *1934 – Rip Taylor, American actor and singer *1935 – Mauro Forghieri, Italian engineer *1936 – Renato Bruson, Italian opera singer *1937 – Guy Dodson, New Zealand-English biochemist and academic (d. 2012) *1938 – Cabu, French cartoonist (d. 2015) *1938 – Daevid Allen, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Soft Machine and Gong) (d. 2015) *1938 – Richard Anthony, Egyptian-French singer-songwriter (d. 2015) *1938 – William B. Davis, Canadian actor and director *1938 – Dave Edwards, American captain and politician (d. 2013) *1938 – Tord Grip, Swedish footballer and manager *1938 – Anna Home, English screenwriter and producer *1938 – Shivkumar Sharma, Indian santoor player and composer *1939 – Edgardo Cozarinsky, Argentinian author, screenwriter, and director *1939 – Jacek Gmoch, Polish footballer and coach *1939 – Cesare Maniago, Canadian ice hockey player *1940 – Edmund White, American author and playwright *1941 – Pasqual Maragall i Mira, Catalan academic and politician, 127th President of the Generalitat de Catalunya *1942 – Carol Cleveland, English actress *1943 – William Duckworth, American composer and author (d. 2012) *1943 – Richard Moll, American actor and singer *1945 – Gordon McVie, English oncologist and author *1946 – Ordal Demokan, Turkish physicist and academic (d. 2004) *1946 – Eero Koivistoinen, Finnish saxophonist, composer, and conductor *1947 – John Lees, English guitarist (Barclay James Harvest) *1947 – Jacek Majchrowski, Polish historian, lawyer, and politician *1947 – Carles Rexach, Spanish-Catalan footballer and coach *1948 – Gaj Singh, Indian politician *1949 – Rakesh Sharma, Indian commander, pilot, and astronaut *1949 – Brandon Tartikoff, American screenwriter and producer (d. 1997) *1950 – Clive Betts, English economist and politician *1950 – Bob Forsch, American baseball player (d. 2011) *1950 – Gholam Hossein Mazloumi, Iranian footballer and manager (d. 2014) *1950 – John McNaughton, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1951 – Bruce Hart, Canadian wrestler and trainer *1951 – Frank E. Peretti, American author, actor, and producer *1952 – Stephen Glover, English journalist, co-founded The Independent *1954 – Richard Blackford, English composer *1954 – Trevor Rabin, South African-American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1954 – Nikos Sarganis, Greek footballer *1955 – Paul Kelly, Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1955 – Jay McInerney, American author and critic *1955 – Anne Pringle, English diplomat, British Ambassador to Russia *1956 – Janet Hubert, American actress *1957 – Claudia Emerson, American poet and academic (d. 2014) *1957 – Mary Glindon, English politician *1957 – Lorrie Moore, American author and academic *1957 – Mark O'Meara, American golfer *1958 – Francisco Buyo, Spanish footballer and manager *1958 – Ton du Chatinier, Dutch footballer and manager *1958 – Tasha Voux, American porn actress *1959 – Ernie Irvan, American race car driver *1959 – James LoMenzo, American bass player *1960 – Little Oral Annie, American porn actress *1960 – Eric Betzig, American physicist and chemist, Nobel Prize laureate *1960 – Matthew Bourne, English choreographer and director *1960 – Takis Lemonis, Greek footballer and coach *1961 – Suggs, English singer-songwriter and actor *1961 – Jeremy Bamber, English murderer *1961 – Wayne Coyne, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1961 – Kelly Hrudey, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster *1961 – Julia Louis-Dreyfus, American actress and producer *1962 – Trace Adkins, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor *1962 – Paul Higgins, Canadian ice hockey player *1962 – Kevin Mitchell, American baseball player *1963 – Kevin McClatchy, American businessman *1964 – Bill Bailey, English comedian, actor, singer, and guitarist *1964 – Penelope Ann Miller, American actress *1964 – Ronan Rafferty, Irish golfer *1964 – Gloria Siebert, German hurdler *1966 – Patrick Dempsey, American actor and race car driver *1966 – Shelagh Fogarty, English journalist and radio host *1966 – Leo Visser, Dutch speed skater *1967 – Annie Jones, Australian actress *1967 – Paul McCarthy, Australian actor and screenwriter *1967 – Reno Riggins, American wrestler *1968 – Chara, Japanese singer-songwriter and actress *1968 – Traci Bingham, American model and actress *1968 – Antonio Tartaglia, Italian bobsledder *1968 – Mike Whitlow, English footballer and coach *1969 – Stefania Belmondo, Italian skier *1969 – Stephen Hendry, Scottish snooker player and journalist *1969 – Christopher Karpowitz, American political scientist *1969 – John Kronus, American wrestler (d. 2007) *1970 – Keith Coogan, American actor *1970 – Frank Kooiman, Dutch footballer *1970 – Marco Pantani, Italian cyclist (d. 2004) *1970 – Shonda Rhimes, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1971 – John Mallory Asher, American actor and director *1971 – Phil Whyman, English paranormal investigator *1972 – Mark Bosnich, Australian footballer and sportscaster *1972 – Nicole Eggert, American actress *1972 – Park Jin-young, South Korean singer-songwriter, producer, and actor, founded JYP Entertainment *1972 – James O'Brien, English journalist and radio host *1972 – Atoosa Rubenstein, Iranian-American journalist *1972 – Vitaly Scherbo, Belarusian gymnast *1973 – Nikolai Khabibulin, Russian ice hockey player *1973 – Gloria Yip, Hong Kong actress and singer *1974 – Sergei Brylin, Russian ice hockey player and coach *1975 – Rune Eriksen, Norwegian guitarist and composer *1975 – Mailis Reps, Estonian academic and politician, 31st Estonian Minister of Education and Research *1976 – Michael Peña, American actor *1976 – Bic Runga, New Zealand singer-songwriter and guitarist *1976 – Tania Vicent, Canadian speed skater *1976 – Mario Yepes, Colombian footballer *1977 – William Ash, English actor *1977 – Orlando Bloom, English actor and producer *1977 – Elliot Mason, English trombonist and keyboard player *1977 – James Posey, American basketball player and coach *1978 – Ashmit Patel, Indian actor *1978 – Nate Silver, American journalist and statistician, developed PECOTA *1979 – Katy Brand, English actress and screenwriter *1980 – Krzysztof Czerwiński, Polish organist and conductor *1980 – María de Villota, Spanish race car driver (d. 2013) *1980 – Nils-Eric Johansson, Swedish footballer *1980 – Akira Kaji, Japanese footballer *1980 – Argo Meresaar, Estonian volleyball player *1980 – Michael Rupp, American ice hockey player *1980 – Mirko Soltau, German footballer *1981 – Reggie Brown, American football player *1981 – Shad Gaspard, American wrestler and actor *1981 – Darrell Rasner, American baseball player *1981 – Yujiro Takahashi, Japanese wrestler *1982 – Kamran Akmal, Pakistan cricketer *1982 – Guillermo Coria, Argentinian tennis player *1982 – Constantinos Makrides, Cypriot footballer *1982 – Mason Ryan, Welsh wrestler *1982 – Ruth Wilson, English actress *1983 – Ender Arslan, Turkish basketball player *1983 – William Hung, Hong Kong-American singer and actor *1983 – Imran Khan, American-Indian actor *1983 – Sebastian Kneißl, German footballer *1983 – Trina Michaels, American porn actress and director *1983 – Julian Morris, English actor *1983 – Mauricio Martín Romero, Argentinian footballer *1983 – Ronny Turiaf, French basketball player *1983 – Alan Webb, American runner *1984 – Lourdes Arévalos, Paraguayan model, Miss Paraguay 2006 *1984 – Matteo Cavagna, Italian footballer *1984 – Kamghe Gaba, German sprinter *1984 – Nathaniel Motte, American singer-songwriter and producer *1985 – Qi Hui, Chinese swimmer *1985 – Luke Robinson, American wrestler *1986 – Laura Ludwig, German volleyball player *1986 – Josefine Preuß, German actress *1986 – Joannie Rochette, Canadian figure skater *1987 – Stefano Del Sante, Italian footballer *1987 – Florica Leonida, Romanian gymnast *1987 – Daniel Oss, Italian cyclist *1987 – Alexandre Pliușchin, Moldovan cyclist *1987 – Lee Seung-gi, South Korean singer and actor *1987 – Marc Staal, Canadian ice hockey player *1987 – Sven Wetzel, German rugby player *1988 – Josh Freeman, American football player *1988 – Daniel Scheinig, German footballer *1989 – Bryan Arguez, American footballer *1989 – James Berrett, English footballer *1989 – Triinu Kivilaan, Estonian singer (Vanilla Ninja) *1989 – Tim Matavž, Slovenian footballer *1989 – Beau Mirchoff, American-Canadian actor *1990 – Vincenzo Fiorillo, Italian footballer *1990 – Liam Hemsworth, Australian actor *1991 – Goo Ha-ra, South Korean singer, dancer, and actress *1991 – Rob Kiernan, English-Irish footballer *1992 – Adam Matthews, Welsh footballer *1992 – Dinah Pfizenmaier, German tennis player *1993 – Larry King, American murder victim (d. 2008) *1993 – Xénia Krizsán, Hungarian heptathlete *1993 – Max Whitlock, English gymnast *1995 – Qaasim Middleton, American actor, singer, and guitarist *2004 – Anastasia and Tatiana Dogaru, Italian conjoined twins Deaths *86 BC – Gaius Marius, Roman general and politician (b. 157 BC) *533 – Saint Remigius, French bishop (b. 437) *614 – Saint Mungo, English-Scottish bishop *703 – Empress Jitō of Japan (b. 645) *858 – Æthelwulf of Wessex (b. 795) *888 – Charles the Fat, Carolingian emperor (b. 839) *1151 – Suger, French historian and politician (b. 1081) *1177 – Henry II, Duke of Austria (b. 1107) *1330 – Frederick the Fair, Austrian husband of Isabella of Aragon, Queen of Germany (b. 1286) *1363 – Meinhard III, Count of Gorizia-Tyrol (b. 1344) *1599 – Edmund Spenser, English poet (b. 1552) *1625 – Jan Brueghel the Elder, Flemish painter (b. 1568) *1658 – Edward Sexby, English soldier (b. 1616) *1691 – George Fox, English religious leader, founded the Religious Society of Friends (b. 1624) *1717 – Maria Sibylla Merian, German entomologist and illustrator (b. 1647) *1775 – Johann Georg Walch, German theologian and author (b. 1693) *1790 – Luc Urbain de Bouëxic, comte de Guichen, French admiral (b. 1712) *1796 – John Anderson, Scottish philosopher and educator (b. 1726) *1797 – Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel-Bevern (b. 1715) *1832 – Thomas Lord, English cricketer, founded Lord's Cricket Ground (b. 1755) *1838 – Ferdinand Ries, German pianist and composer (b. 1784) *1853 – Theophilos Kairis, Greek priest and philosopher (b. 1783) *1860 – William Mason, American surgeon and politician (b. 1786) *1864 – Stephen Foster, American composer and songwriter (b. 1826) *1882 – Wilhelm Mauser, German weapon designer, co-founded the The Mauser Company (b. 1834) *1885 – Schuyler Colfax, American journalist and politician; 17th Vice President of the United States (b. 1823) *1889 – Solomon Bundy, American lawyer and politician (b. 1823) *1894 – Nadezhda von Meck, Russian businesswoman (b. 1831) *1905 – George Thorn, Australian politician, 6th Premier of Queensland (b. 1838) *1906 – Alexander Stepanovich Popov, Russian physicist and academic (b. 1859) *1907 – Jakob Hurt, Estonian theologist and linguist (b. 1839) *1915 – Mary Slessor, Scottish-Nigerian missionary (b. 1848) *1923 – Alexandre Ribot, French academic and politician; Prime Minister of France (b. 1842) *1924 – Georg Hermann Quincke, German physicist and academic (b. 1834) *1928 – Mara Buneva, Bulgarian activist (b. 1902) *1929 – Wyatt Earp, American police officer (b. 1848) *1929 – H. B. Higgins, Irish-Australian judge and politician, 3rd Attorney-General for Australia (b. 1851) *1932 – Sophia of Prussia (b. 1870) *1934 – Paul Ulrich Villard, French physicist and chemist (b. 1860) *1937 – Antoine Védrenne, French rower (b. 1878) *1941 – James Joyce, Irish author and poet (b. 1882) *1943 – Sophie Taeuber-Arp, Swiss painter and sculptor (b. 1889) *1950 – Dimitrios Semsis, Greek violinist (b. 1883) *1956 – Lyonel Feininger, German-American painter and illustrator (b. 1871) *1958 – Jesse L. Lasky, American film producer, co-founded Paramount Pictures (b. 1880) *1961 – Herman Glass, American gymnast (b. 1880) *1962 – Ernie Kovacs, American actor and game show host (b. 1919) *1963 – Sylvanus Olympio, Togolese politician; President of Togo (b. 1902) *1967 – Anatole de Grunwald, Russian-English screenwriter and producer (b. 1910) *1971 – Robert Still, English composer and educator (b. 1910) *1973 – Sabahattin Eyüboğlu, Turkish screenwriter and producer (b. 1908) *1974 – Raoul Jobin, Canadian tenor and educator (b. 1906) *1974 – Salvador Novo, Mexican playwright and poet (b. 1904) *1976 – Margaret Leighton, English actress (b. 1922) *1977 – Henri Langlois, French archivist, co-founded the Cinémathèque Française (b. 1914) *1978 – Hubert Humphrey, American pharmacist, academic, and politician; 38th Vice President of the United States (b. 1911) *1978 – Joe McCarthy, American baseball player and manager (b. 1887) *1979 – Donny Hathaway, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (b. 1945) *1979 – Marjorie Lawrence, Australian-American soprano (b. 1907) *1980 – Andre Kostelanetz, Russian-American conductor (b. 1901) *1982 – Marcel Camus, French director and screenwriter (b. 1912) *1983 – René Bonnet, French race car driver and engineer (b. 1904) *1986 – Abdul Fattah Ismail, Yemeni educator and politician; 4th President of South Yemen (b. 1939) *1988 – Chiang Ching-kuo, Chinese politician; President of the Republic of China (b. 1910) *1990 – Alan Woods, Australian public servant (b. 1930) *1993 – Camargo Guarnieri, Brazilian composer (b. 1907) *1995 – Max Harris, Australian journalist, poet, and author (b. 1921) *2001 – Michael Cuccione, Canadian actor and singer (2ge+her) (b. 1985) *2002 – Ted Demme, American director and producer (b. 1963) *2002 – Gregorio Fuentes, Cuban sailor and fisherman (b. 1897) *2002 – Frank Shuster, Canadian actor and screenwriter (b. 1916) *2003 – Norman Panama, American director and screenwriter (b. 1914) *2004 – Arne Næss, Jr., Norwegian businessman and mountaineer (b. 1937) *2004 – Harold Shipman, English serial killer (b. 1946) *2004 – Zeno Vendler, American philosopher and academic (b. 1921) *2005 – Earl Cameron, Canadian journalist (b. 1915) *2005 – Nell Rankin, American soprano and actress (b. 1924) *2006 – Frank Fixaris, American journalist and sportscaster (b. 1934) *2006 – Marc Potvin, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (b. 1967) *2007 – Michael Brecker, American saxophonist and composer (b. 1949) *2007 – Danny Oakes, American race car driver (b. 1911) *2008 – Sergej Larin, Latvian-Lithuanian tenor (b. 1956) *2008 – Johnny Podres, American baseball player and coach (b. 1932) *2009 – Mary Ejercito, Filipino mother of Joseph Ejercito Estrada (b. 1905) *2009 – Cousin Junior, American wrestler (b. 1960) *2009 – Dai Llewellyn Welsh humanitarian and politician (b. 1946) *2009 – Patrick McGoohan, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1928) *2009 – Mansour Rahbani, Lebanese poet, composer, and producer (b. 1925) *2009 – W. D. Snodgrass, American poet and academic (b. 1926) *2009 – Nancy Bird Walton, Australian pilot (b. 1915) *2010 – Teddy Pendergrass, American singer-songwriter (b. 1950) *2010 – Jay Reatard, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1980) *2010 – Kalifa Tillisi, Libyan historian and linguist (b. 1930) *2011 – Albert Heijn, Dutch businessman (b. 1927) *2012 – Rauf Denktaş, Turkish-Cypriot lawyer and politician; 1st President of Northern Cyprus (b. 1924) *2012 – Guido Dessauer, German physicist and engineer (b. 1915) *2012 – Lefter Küçükandonyadis, Turkish footballer and manager (b. 1925) *2012 – Artie Levine, American boxer (b. 1925) *2012 – Miljan Miljanić, Serbian footballer and manager (b. 1930) *2012 – Richard Threlkeld, American journalist and author (b. 1937) *2013 – Diogenes Allen, American philosopher and theologian (b. 1932) *2013 – Bille Brown, Australian actor and playwright (b. 1952) *2013 – Jacki Clérico, French businessman (b. 1929) *2013 – Rodney Mims Cook, Sr., American lieutenant and politician (b. 1924) *2013 – Chia-Chiao Lin, Chinese-American mathematician and academic (b. 1916) *2013 – Jerry Sisk, Jr., American gemologist; co-founded Jewelry Television (b. 1953) *2013 – Balagangadharanatha Swamiji, Indian religious leader (b. 1945) *2014 – Bobby Collins, Scottish footballer and manager (b. 1931) *2014 – Anjali Devi, Indian actress and producer (b. 1927) *2015 – Hillel Zaks, Rabbi founder and rosh yeshiva of Yeshivas Knesses Hagedolah in Kiryat Sefer (b. 1931) *2014 – Gary Grimshaw, American graphic designer (b. 1946) *2014 – Ronny Jordan, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1962) *2014 – Randal Tye Thomas, American journalist and politician (b. 1978) *2014 – Waldemar von Gazen, German general and lawyer (b. 1917) *2015 – Mark Juddery, Australian journalist and author (b. 1971) *2015 – H. Wesley Kenney, American director and producer (b. 1926) *2015 – Hara Patnaik, Indian actor and director (b. 1958) *2015 – Ronnie Ronalde, English singer (b. 1923) *2015 – Robert White, American soldier and diplomat; United States Ambassador to Paraguay (b. 1926) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Blessed Veronica of Milan **Elian **Hilary of Poitiers **Knut (Sweden and Finland) **Mungo **January 13 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Democracy Day (Cape Verde) *Korean American Day (some U.S. states) *Liberation Day (Togo) *Old New Year's Eve (Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Serbia, Montenegro, Republic of Srpska, Republic of Macedonia) *Sidereal winter solstice's eve celebrations in South and Southeast Asian cultures; the last day of the six-month Dakshinayanaperiod (see January 14): **Bhogi (Andhra Pradesh, Tamil Nadu) **Lohri (Punjab, Haryana, Himachal Pradesh) **Uruka (Assam) *St. Knut's Day or Tjugondag Knut, the last day of Christmas. (Sweden and Finland) Category:Date Category:January